imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Chu (Chew)
He lives a plain-jane lifestyle and does not cause trouble directly, but tends to find it frequently in his adventures. Tony has a long standing romance with Amelia Mintz, a writer for the Mercury Sun. Her ability to perfectly describe foods allow Tony to taste the foods without his cibopathic skills ruining the experience. Taster's Choice When the FDA announced poultry distribution was illegal due to the recent avian flu outbreak, Tony was working as an officer for the Philadelphia Police Department with his partner John Colby. While frequently at wits end with each other, they found themselves best of friends. One night, John and Tony staked out of an illegal chicken distribution restaurant. They soon entered and when Tony ate the chicken his cibopathic skills alerted him that the food had been prepared by serial murderer, Tracy Lee Cobb. They pulled their guns and stormed the kitchen in an attempt to arrest the killer. However, John was stabbed in the face with a butcher knife by Cobb as he fled out the back. Tony chased him down and apprehended Cobb. Mason Savoy saw Tony's skills and asked him to join the FDA for his cibopathic skills. Together, they uncovered illegal chicken distribution restaurant run by an unknown man. Tony also became smitten with Amelia Mintz. Tony and Mason were soon sent to investigate Gardner-Kvashennaya which unveiled the potential that vampires existed. The research outpost was setup to study Altilis-738, a plant with the potential for life. However, the partnership was soon severed. Tony uncovered Mason was the murderer of a food inspector, Evan Pepper. When confronted, Tony was able to display martial arts skills on par with Mason. However, Mason, a fellow cibopath, eventually ripped Tony's ear off as collateral before escaping. Tony continued his FDA pursuit of solving food-related crimes and hunting the AWOL Mason Savoy. International Flavor Tony was soon re-united with his partner John Colby as John had been inducted into the FDA as well. Together, they were frequently berated and placed on horribly dangerous assignments by their disgruntled boss, Mike Applebee. Eventually, Tony sneaked away to follow a lead of a plant that tasted like chicken. Tony suspected the plant came from outer space. Finding his way to Yamapalu, Tony became wrapped up in plot by Nomi Huapai who was sourcing the mysterious Gallsaberry plant as a chicken alternative. Tony freed his girlfriend and brother from the island and also encountered the Vampire for the first time. While on the island Tony also freed Poyo, a ferocious chicken fighter who was stolen by the local sheriff to be brought stateside for chicken fighting. Just Desserts Tony eventually had a cybernetic ear implanted to replace his missing ear. He infiltrated and discovered Ray Jack Montero's secret that his PoultPlus was really made from frog DNA mixed with chicken. In the process, he blew Caesar Valenzano's cover who was a fellow FDA member working under Montero. On Thanksgiving Day, Tony ran into his fraternal twin, Antonelle when he returned home to see his family. Tony introduced Amelia to his daughter, Olive. At the same time, a mysterious fire-writing appeared in the sky. Flambe An accident occured on the NASA Fisher-Okroshka International Space Station. Tony investigated Olive's school, Francis Bacon High School, when a distress call about student Peter Pilaf was entered. Peter used his food powers to control other students. Tony and John were able to subdue Peter and discovered Peter had sent recipes to the station. Mike Applebee continued to attempt to get rid of Tony, and succeeded in getting Tony to work with the U.S. Department of Agriculture and NASA for a few days. While working for the other organizations, he invaded North Korea and unleashed Poyo to kill an evil dictator and sneaked into NASA with his sister, Antonelle. Tony discovered that his sister was Cibovoyant. Applebee sent Tony and John on a surveillance mission of The Church of the Divinity of the Immaculate OVA. Tony discovered Mrs. Sweets from Yamapalu had started a church-cult that denounced chicken. When they all drink spiked kool-aid and killed themselves, Tony realized Mike would fire him since it was supposed to be a surveillance-only mission. Major League Chew Due to his mix-up at the Church of OVA, Tony was fired from the FDA and began to work for the city municipal traffic division. Despite a rough first day with no one respecting his new job, his new employer respected him. Upon returning home from work Tony told Amelia he actually enjoyed his new job. Tony soon received a distress call from his sister reporting that his daughter had gone missing. Tony, unaware that Mason kidnapped her, began searching around for her. While on the job, Tony was kidnapped by Dan Franks, the sports-writer for Mercury Sun. Dan revealed he dated Amelia but was dumped for Tony. He explained his elaborate plan to dig up dead baseball players and have Tony eat them. He wanted to write his book on the secret sex lives of famous baseball players and use Tony to complete his research. When Amelia began looking into Tony's absence, she found something fishy in Dan Frank's comments that she followed him to where Tony was bound and gagged for auction. While Amelia distracted Franks, Tony wiggled out of his knots by using skills he learned from eating all the baseball players such as knot tying and contortionist skills. He threw a fast ball at Franks, which he learned from the baseball players, knocking him out before fainting under the immense pressure he has been under the past few weeks. Space Cakes Tony spent most of his time recovering at the Our Lady of the Broken Femur Hospital. While Toni, Caesar, and John frequently visited, he usually was only able to mutter a few words pertaining to who his missing daughter that he was tracking down originally. John pulls Tony out of the hospital to use his Cibopathic skills to track down Judy Heinz-Campbell, a dangerous person of interest. Bad Apples Finally recovering physically, Tony is devesatated emotionally finding that the Vampre murdered his twin-sister, Toni. He begins taking criminals out more ruthlessly, such as J Howard Broccolo and Alani's followers, as a stress relief as he hunts the Vampire to his estate. Upon meeting him, he's shocked to find how civil their meeting is as they discuss over dinner. The Vampire offers Tony a chance to work for him and collect those with food powers. Tony would become the second most powerful person in the world next to him. Tony replies by stabbing his butler in the head with a knife and tells him he'll hunt him to the ends of the earth. Tony follows up on case files and reads that the Vampire has begun hunting those with offensive and defensive skills such as judo and sniper teams. No longer willing to put up with someone bossing him around or telling him what to do, Tony begins standing up to his boss Michael Applebee and criminals as he becomes determined to seek his revenge. Family Recipes Upon breaking out Min Tso's toe to give to his daughter, who is also a Cibopath, he discovers his twin sister Toni had left one of her toes in his fridge as well. Excited, they each begin taking a bite of the toes. Olive to learn her mother better, and Tony to discover what information Toni was leaving for him. Toni used her Cibovoyancy powers to help him solve cases over the next few weeks. However, Tony begins eating the toe too fast and becomes depressed that he will soon run out of time with his sister. At the same time, Toni had also planted a secret recipe for Amelia to find and cheer Tony up. Amelia and Olive, sneak into the FDA to get hallucinogenic Chogs and mix it with Gallsaberry to help Tony realize a galactic vision Toni intended on him seeing. Chew Revival Ramin and Dana helped receive U.S. Food and Drug Administration specialist Tony Chu and John Colby to Wausau. Together they investigated a case where a group sneaked body parts into the quarantine zone. They investigated a restaurant that turned around to five-star quality food overnight. They uncovered the man had food powers allowing him to use a chopped of chef's hand to help him cook. Em Cypress helped take him down. Chicken Tenders Tony soon headed to Las Vegas for an FDA conference. He was recognized by many of his peers for his most recent bust. When he found beet-flavored vodka at a bar, he drank way too much with Amelia. He admitted knowing that since the world was ending, he could finally accept being happy. Amelia asked him what would make him happy and the next thing the two knew, they were married and spending the night in the honeymoon suite. They were soon interrupted by a man telling them it was a matter of national emergency. Tony found the Vampire had his minions freeze a bunch of FDA agents in hard chocolate. Tony consumed the chocolate to locate the men and returned he gun to FDA control. When he returned to Vegas, he found Applebee had married Colby. Even though he had married his best friend, Applebee still hated Chu's guts. He sent him to Yamapalu sea base when Sammy the Seal was murdered. Tony solved the case quickly, however, he was soon sent to Antarctica for a similar mission. When Tony returned he spoke with John Colby on the phone. He learned his missions were distractions while the rest of the FDA prepared to move on the Collector's combine. Tony warned John this isn't how the Collector would be taken down per Toni's vision. He warned them to stop but they pressed forward and many were critically injured in the failed attempt to take down the collector. Tony later arrived at the hospital where the FDA members had been rushed. He chewed out John for letting his daughter come with him. He can't believe he'd put her in danger. He told him they're through as partners... and as friends. Blood Puddin' John was planning on cooking Poyo and feeding him to Tony to help him improve his fighting skills. However, Tony was still angry at John and turned down meeting with him. John through out Poyo's body in the trash. Tony was soon called in when Raymond Reece was suspected of using his food powers to level a city block. However, Tony discovered he was under E.G.G. Terrorists control via hypnosis and brought down his boss who was behind the orders. Later, Tony was called to this hospital after his daughter and wife were taken by Mason Savoy who had awoken from his coma. However, when he arrived and tasted the blood on the ground, he realized they willingly left with him. Olive had been trained by him and Amelia followed them to keep an eye on his daughter. He panicked when he realized they were planning on attacking the Collector. He realized this was STILL not the way to take them down per Toni's vision. Later, John Colby stops by Chow Chu's apartment. He asks if he'll help him cook Poyo. Chow refuses at first, but John tells him it will help Tony get revenge on the Collector for killing Toni Chu. Chow agrees and uses his cooking skills to cover up the flavor of the rotten meat. Later, they feed the chicken to Tony Chu to grant him the powers he needs to defeat the Collector. Tony arrived in Siberia and quickly dispatched of the Collector's men and turned to face the Collector. When the Collector was defeated, he thought Tony would consume him. However, Tony told him he was just going to kill him instead. The Vampire offered to share the secrets behind the fire-writing in the sky and more, but Tony refused and killed him anyways with the knife Olive carved for him out of chocolate. He then left the Collector's body to be eaten by the rats as he left to be with his friends. |Powers = * :* : ometimes called "food physic", Cibopathy is a term used to describe the ability to consume food and know everything about the food's history. From the way it was grown, to pesticides used, to how the animal was murdered, and more. Certain foods are immune from a Cibopathic person such as beets. | Abilities = * : When he was forced to eat multiple dead baseball players, Tony learned to tie knots, contortionism, and other techniques that allow him to free himself from tricky situations. * * * * : Tony is able to bit into food thrown from locations to get blueprints and perform blueprint analysis when the location is made out of food. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}